The Four Elements
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Four newcomers named Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra come along and capture Sally. Now, Team New Mobotropolis will have to use all their resources to save her. Can they do it or will Sally be killed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Rocket and Sally were enjoying a private moment in the Great Forest, far away from New Mobotropolis. Whenever they were gone, Frost and Leaf was the leaders of Team New Mobotropolis. Sally thought it unfair that Rocket appointed his own best friend as one half of the acting leadership, but she knew that she would have done the same if Leaf was her best friend. Deep in the forest, Rocket and Sally were currently having a private make-out session while sitting one of the logs.

"You always kiss so good, Rocket," Sally said.

"Thank you. I've had experience," Rocket said.

"Blaze?"

"Who else?"

"Right. You always make me laugh," Sally said.

"Thank you," Rocket said before he and Sally continued their private moment. As they were enjoying the moment, Sally and Rocket fell back onto the log.

"Sorry. I guess I got too carried away, Sal."

"It's okay. I think we should do more than just making out."

"I get your drift," Rocket said before taking off his Air Shoes. Sally followed by taking off her boots. Before she could take off her vest, Sally and Rocket both felt the ground rumbling. Rocket slipped his Air Shoes back on while Sally put her boots back on.

"What do you think that was," Sally asked.

"I'm not sure, hon, but I'm sure it wasn't good."

"Okay, I'll go that way while you go that way."

"Good plan, Sal," Rocket said before he and Sally split up and went in their own directions. While Rocket was looking around for what had caused the ground to shake, a shadowy figure ran by. Rocket looked at where the figure had ran and found nothing.

"What was that?" Rocket then continued his search for the source of the seismic disturbance.

"Rocket," Sally cried out.

"Sally," Rocket cried out before running back and going in the same direction Sally had gone. He stopped when he saw Sally in the clutches of an eagle with green feather and green eyes.

"You put her down right now!"

"You're not in any position to make demands, hedgehog," the eagle said.

"Who are you," Rocket asked.

"My name is Aero the Eagle and I have come for the Princess of Mobius, Sally Acorn."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure her brother, the King of Mobius, will pay quite the ransom to get his dear sister back," Aero answered.

"Rocket, help me!"

"Don't worry, Sal," Rocket said before his path was blocked by a wall of fire.

"Thank you, Flame," Aero said before a phoenix with red feathers and red eyes appeared.

"You are quite welcome, Aero," Flame said before seeing Sally in Aero's clutches. "Is that the target our leader told us to retrieve?"

"It is. Princess Sally Acorn."

"Let her go right now!"

"Never! Sally will be the one to get us a great amount of money," Aero said, stroking Sally's face.

"I said let her go," Rocket said before he was hit in the stomach by a fist made of pure water.

"Thank you, Aqua. He was begining to get on my nerves."

"Aqua?"

"Another associate of mine," Aero said before a jet of water flowed out of the nearby lake. It formed a figure of water which then became a blue-skinned dolphin with blue eyes.

"You're Aqua," Rocket asked, still recovering from being hit.

"I am and none of us will have you ruining the mission just because we captured your precious little girlfriend," Aqua said.

"What mission?"

"Our leader had assigned the four of us to capture Sally Acorn and we won't leave without her."

"The four of you? I only see three," Rocket said before a fist of stone came up from the earth and knocked him into the sky. After the fist had gone back into the earth, a brown-skinned rhino with brown eyes emerged from deep underground.

"Terra, so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too, Aero," Terra said.

"Shouldn't we be making our getaway while the hedgehog's distracted," Flame asked.

"We should. Let us be off." Aero, Sally, and Flame took off to the skies while Aqua turned back into a jet of water and Terra burrowed underground. They had all disappeared seconds before Rocket made a crater in the ground. When he looked up, he saw that Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Sally had disappeared. Tears had formed in Rocket's eyes because of Sally's capture.

"SALLY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Rocket and Sally at all," Leaf asked as she and Frost walked through New Mobotropolis.

"I have. They were going into the forest to spend a little time together," Frost responded.

"Did they say what they were going to do?"

"Not really. If they decide to do what I think, then I won't be surprised."

"Frost, help," Rocket said as he staggered over to Frost.

"What happened, Rocket," Frost asked.

"Help."

"Rocket?"

"Sally needs help," Rocket said before collapsing to the ground.

"Somebody help," Leaf cried out as Rocket blacked out.

* * *

As Rocket came back into the real world, he saw Frost standing over him. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital, recovering from the attack in the forest.

"Hey, bud," Frost said.

"Hey, Frost."

"What happened to you out there? Was Sally more forceful than I thought?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Rocket said.

"Then what did happen," Frost asked.

"Sally was captured."

"Captured by who?"

"There was three of them. An eagle, a phoenix, and a dolphin. The dolphin mentioned a fourth member, though," Rocket said weakly.

"God," Frost said.

"Listen to me, Frost. I'm worried about her. I love her and I want her back."

"Don't worry, Rocket. I'll get her back no matter what."

"Thanks, man," Rocket said before one of the hospital's nurses came into the room.

"I'm sorry, but Rocket needs time to rest," she said.

"Of course. I'll be back," Frost said before leaving the room. As he was walking out of the hospital, Frost thought about what Rocket had said. 'There was three of them. An eagle, a phoenix, and a dolphin. The dolphin mentioned a fourth member, though.'

"What does that mean?" Frost pondered about what Rocket was talking all the way over to T.N.M.H.Q.

* * *

"Frost the Hedgehog reporting in," the laser scanner said as Frost walked under it. The laser scanner was one of the improvement Thunder and Tails had added to T.N.M.H.Q. Other improvements included a laser barrier that kept out any intruders and a cloaking device that hid the base from the radars of any passing aircraft.

"I swear. Tails and Thunder are too smart for their own good," Frost muttered.

"We heard that," Tails and Thunder said.

"Damn audio/video surveillance." Frost walked over to the records room, placed his hand on a hand scanner near the door, saw the door open, and walked in. Inside the records room was a filing cabinet with the files of all the members of Team New Mobotropolis, a computer with the same kind of information as in the cabinet, and maps of every part of Mobius. Frost walked over to the computer and looked Rocket's info. He changed his status from 'Active' to 'Inactive' and confirmed the change in status. He also labeled Sally as 'Missing in Action', meaning that she was captured in the line of duty.

"Wherever you are, Sal, I'm sure you're wishing Rocket will come. I'm afraid he isn't about to come to your rescue," Frost said.

* * *

"Where am I? Who are you," Sally asked before being slapped by Terra.

"Shut up," Terra said harshly. Terra was in charge of watching Sally to make sure she didn't escape, Flame and Aqua were having a private moment in Aqua's room, and Aero was speaking with their leader.

"We have the girl," Aero said.

"Excellent. Make sure she's still there when I come by in the morning," the voice on the other line said.

"We will. Sally Acorn will not escape us."

"Good. Luna out."

"Aero out," Aero said before hanging up the phone. He then began writing the ransom note that would be sent to Elias.

"Your Majesty, we have your sister in our hands and we will turn her back over to you if you follow our demands exactly. Should you even mess up one of our demands, your dear sister will be executed and her lifeless body burned to a crisp. Firstly..."

* * *

"'These are our demands. If you don't follow them, your sister will be killed.' Frost, I'm ordering that you and Team New Mobotropolis find Sally before it's too late while I try to meet the demands of her captors," Elias said.

"Of course, Your Highness. I will see to it that Sally is brought back unharmed."

"Thank you. Dismissed."

"Of course, sire," Frost said before leaving the room. Leaf was waiting outside for a full report from her boyfriend\co-leader.

"Well?"

"Elias will do the best he can to meet the demands while the team has to track down Sally."

"Can we save her in time," Leaf asked.

"Possibly, but we'll need the right gear," Frost responded before he and Leaf started the walk back to T.M.N.H.Q.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost was in the Arms and Technology room, cramming the weapons and gear he needed to conduct a solo rescue mission into a backpack. He was going on his own to rescue Sally before it was too late.

"Let's see. Magna Grenades, plasma katana, Sonar Grenades, K.O. Grenades, grappling hook, heat-seeking arrows. Perfect. I'm all set," Frost said to himself before looking around for anyone walking through the hallway. He sneaked to the vehicle bay, grabbed the keys for one of the motorcycles, and prepared to start his mission. Right when he was about to leave, Sonic and Blaze stepped in front of his path. Frost stopped the motorcycle before he can run them over.

"Outta the way, guys!"

"Did you really you could just run off on your own, Frosty," Sonic asked.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a snowman," Frost said.

"We're a team, Frost. We're going with you to rescue Sally," Blaze said.

"Not in the cards. It's too dangerous a mission, guys. I have to go it alone. It doesn't that we are a team. There will be missions that prove too challenging for the whole team. I'm sorry, but I need to do this alone."

"Frost, you're not going anywhere without us."

"Listen. Sally is Rocket's girl and I promised him that I would bring her back to him no matter what. I have to keep my word. I have to be a man of my word," Frost said.

"Wouldn't that technically be 'a hedgehog of your word'?"

"Whatever. I still need to follow up on my promise. Move out of the way before I have to move you two myself."

"You're not going alone, Frost," Leaf said as she and Scorch entered the room.

"We're going with you, dude," Scorch said.

"No. I need to go alone. If I don't, then Rocket will be disappointed that I didn't rescue Sally alone," Frost said.

"But we're a team, Frost."

"It doesn't matter if we're a team. I need to do this all by myself."

"But, Frost," Leaf started before Scorch put his hand on her shoulder.

"If he needs to do it alone, then we can't stand in his way. Go, Frost. We'll hold down the fort here."

"Thanks, bro," Frost said before driving off.

"Scorch, how can you do that? Just let Frost go on his own. It's not right and you have a plan, don't you?"

"I do. We'll follow Frost without being seen," Scorch answered.

"And how exactly will we do that," Blaze asked.

"Easy. Follow me." Scorch then walked out of the room with Sonic, Blaze, and Leaf following close behind. They came to a hangar that held a creation of Rocket's that would prove to be useful to their mission to tail Frost. Scorch placed his hand on the hand scanner beside the door.

"Welcome, Scorch," the scanner said before the door opened, allowing Scorch, Blaze, Leaf, and Sonic access to the room. Scorch walked over to the wall and grabbed a set of keys off a hook.

"These little beauties are the keys to that."

"I don't see anything," Sonic remarked.

"Just wait," Scorch said before going to the wall panel. He flipped one of the panel's switches and a jet was revealed.

"Incredible."

"Just the kind of craftmanship your ex had, Blaze."

"What is it?"

"The Invisijet. It'll allow us to fly above Frost undetected. We'll also won't be detected by any radar. Rocket equipped it with the technology that'll make it possible to launch secret assaults," Scorch responded. "I'm drivin'." Scorch, Blaze, Sonic, and Leaf then entered the Invisijet's cockpit. Scorch sat down in the pilot's chair, inserted the keys in the ignition, and started the entire jet.

"Do you know how to fly jets," Leaf asked.

"Hell no, but I rocked the hell out of the flight simulator. It can't be any different," Scorch responded before piloting the jet off the ground. He then flipped the switch that activated the stealth mode of the jet.

"Here we go!" Blaze, Sonic, and Leaf strapped themselves in before Scorch pressed the button to open the hangar doors. Scorch flew the jet out and kept an eye on Frost, who was ahead of them.

"Is he there," Sonic asked.

"Yeah. He's unaware of the fact that we're following him," Scorch responded. Frost, Scorch, Blaze, Sonic, and Leaf were all heading to the same place.


	4. Chapter 4

Frost kept looking for wherever Sally was taken until he reached what looked like a run-down castle.

"Experience has taught me to look in suspicious places like this castle," Frost said to himself before powering down the motorcycle and climbing off. He walked over to the drawbridge and saw that it was guarding the door.

"Oh, no. The drawbridge is up. Whatever shall I do?" Frost then jumped down to where the moat was and froze the water solid. Frost walked onto the water and saw an open window right above him.

"Too easy," Frost muttered before bringing out the grappling hook from his backpack. He used his skills to launch the hook into the window. He climbed all the way up and through the window.

"I'm in. Now to find Sally." Frost then ran out into the hallway, unaware that he was being watched by Scorch, Leaf, and Sonic.

"That was an epic showcase of skills," Scorch remarked.

"Got that right," Sonic said.

"That's Frost for you. He has all the right skills," Leaf said.

"Shouldn't we be landing by now," Blaze asked.

"Why? It's not like you have a fear of heights."

"Actually, I do.

"Fair enough. I mean, Sonic has a fear of water after all," Scorch said.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Just land the jet already," Blaze said.

"Alright, alright," Scorch said before going back to the controls. "I still say Sonic has a fear of water."

"I do not," Sonic objected.

"Yes, you do." Scorch was unaware that he caused the Invisijet to crash into the castle wall.

"Nice going, Scorch."

"Maybe you didn't have a fear of water, this should never had happened," Scorch said.

"Calm down, you two. At least we landed."

"I'm sure that's just your fear of heights talking, firecat."

"Let's just go. We need to catch up to Frost," Blaze said.

"Fine. Follow me," Scorch said before burning a hole in the side of the jet. He led Blaze out first, then Leaf, and finally Sonic.

"We should split up to find where Frost headed off to. Sound good?"

"Definitely."

"Of course you would agree with him. You're both pyrokinetics," Sonic said.

"Oh, be quiet, Sonic," Blaze and Scorch said in unison.

"See? Pyrokinetics." Blaze and Scorch both rolled their eyes before the group stepped out into the hallway.

"Okay, I go north. Blaze goes east, Leaf goes west, and Sonic goes down south," Scorch said.

"Sounds fair. See ya," Sonic said before running down his path. Scorch, Leaf, and Blaze went their separate ways to find Frost.

* * *

"Here is the princess, Luna. Just like we promised," Aero said. Aero, Aqua, Flame, Terra, and Sally were in the throne room of the castle. Aero had arranged a meeting with Luna, who was wearing to cover up her identity. Luna was currently examining Sally to see the condition she was in.

"Excellent. Perfect condition. Well done, you four. You all deserve a reward," Luna said. Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra kneeled to accept their reward, unaware that Luna was pulling out a dagger to slash them all. _I'm done with your four. You've served your purpose and brought me the princess. Now that she's in my possession, I can demand that her brother turn over the throne to me, _Luna thought as she drew her dagger. Before she could kill them all, Frost barged into the room.

"Sally," Frost called out.

"Frost. Thank God you came for me," Sally said.

"Who are you," Terra asked as she and the others rose to their feet.

"Frost the Hedgehog. You should know me, Terra. I already know you, Aero, Flame, Aqua, and Luna."

"Hello again, Frost. We've haven't seen you since you left the Dominion."

"Nice to see an old associate of mine," Frost said.

"The Dominion? Frost, what is that?"

"I can't tell you, Sal. It's an old memory from my painful past." Frost then turned to Luna, who drew back her dagger.

"Nice try. I saw that," Frost said.

"What did you see," Aero asked.

"I saw a dagger in her hand. She was about to kill all of you."

"How dare you accuse our leader of doing such a thing!"

"For that, you'll pay."

"Oh, really? How," Frost asked.

"The Four Elements. You will face all of us one at a time. First, you will face me in the Aerodome," Aero responded.

"Then you'll face me in the Aquadome," Aqua continued.

"Then a battle against me in the Pyrodome," Flame added.

"Finally, you'll face me in the Terradome," Terra concluded.

"If you can defeat all of us, you can leave with Sally. But if you can't defeat even one of us, you will fall by our hands."

"Bring it."

"You can either face the challenge alone or have three other friends help you," Aero added.

"I can't. I'm all alone," Frost said.

"Au contaire, my old friend." Frost turned around and saw Blaze, Scorch, Leaf, and Sonic enter the throne room.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to help you out, man," Scorch responded.

"I don't need any help. I can handle this myself," Frost said before Leaf looked at Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra.

"Terra? Is that you," Leaf asked.

"Leaf?"

"Nice to see you again, Ter. It's been a while."

"Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get on with the challenge. Who will be facing me?"

"I will," Blaze said.

"Are you sure, Blaze?"

"Positive. Air may be stronger than fire, but I'm sure I can defeat Aero easily now that Scorch has trained me to use my powers to their fullest extent."

"You may be a pyrokinetic, but you'll never defeat me when we're both in my element," Aero said.

"What? You mean I have to go into the air," Blaze asked.

"Certainly. My arena is not called the Aerodome for nothing," Aero responded. "And who will face my other friends?"

"Sonic will face Aqua, Scorch will face Flame, and Leaf will face Terra."

"What? Frost, you know I can't face an old friend of mine," Leaf said.

"Well, you'll have to, hon. It's for Sally's sake. If you and the others win, we get to walk out of here with her," Frost said.

"Fine. Let's go, Terra."

"I'm all over this," Terra said. Blaze faced Aero, Sonic faced Aqua, Scorch faced Flame, and Leaf faced Terra.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze faced Aero, Sonic faced Aqua, Scorch faced Flame, and Leaf faced Terra. Blaze had to face her fear of heights to defeat Aero, Sonic had to face his fear of water to defeat Aqua, and Leaf had to fight an old friend of hers.

"Let us begin," Aero said before making a dome of pure air. The dome floated up and through the castle's ceiling.

"Now I think my decision to match Blaze up with Aero was a poor one. But Blaze needs to conquer her fear sooner or later," Frost said to himself.

"My turn," Aqua said before turning the castle floor into water. Sonic fell through and Aqua followed after him.

"Are you ready," Terra asked.

"I am," Leaf answered.

"Then let's go." Terra then created a dome made of pure earth.

"Are you ready," Flame asked Scorch.

"I am," Scorch responded.

"I am ready as well." Flame then created a dome of pure flames that would burn anyone who got too close.

"Come on, you guys. You gotta win."

* * *

In the Aerodome, Blaze looked down and saw that she and Aero was thousands of miles off the ground.

"Are you getting scared, Blaze? You look absolutely terrified."

"I am not scared. I don't like being up this high," Blaze said.

"I wouldn't worry about the height. Your biggest problem is me," Aero said before summoning two mini-tornadoes. They encircled Blaze and became one giant tornado.

"Here's a little science tidbit for you: when fire loses oxygen, it'll start to die. You're fire. I'm air. Do the math. Your friend wasn't wise to pair someone like you against someone like me. He also wasn't wise to pair someone like your friend Sonic against Aqua. But he was wise to pair Flame up with a fellow pyrokinetic." Blaze started to lose her energy and was unable to summon any flames.

"That's right! You're finished, Blaze the Cat," Aero said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Aquadome, Sonic had just noticed he could breathe in Aqua's arena. He looked around for her and found her with fins and a tail instead of arms and legs.

"I thought you had arms and legs," Sonic remarked.

"That was on land, hon. Now, we're in my element. Get ready, Sonic the Hedgehog. You have to face your biggest fear: water."

"Bring it."

* * *

In the Pyrodome, Scorch and Flame were examining the other because they both knew it was a battle between pyrokinetics.

"You can wield the power of fire," Flame said.

"I can. I'm guessing so can you."

"You assume correctly. This truly is a grand battle."

"It is. A battle between two pyrokinetics," Scorch said before making a sword of pure flames appear. Flame did the same thing and got it ready to use.

"Hope you're ready," Flame said.

"I am." Scorch and Flame then clashed their swords, signaling the beginning of what could be the greatest battle yet.

* * *

In the Terradome, Leaf found herself trapped between four walls of solid earth.

"You know, you can get this down a lot quicker if you can defeat me," Terra said.

"Sorry. I just can't imagine fighting an old friend."

"Neither can I, but you and I both know this has to done."

"I know," Leaf said.

* * *

Back in the Aerodome, Blaze was losing against Aero because of the tornado she was in.

"You can't fight back. Your powers are useless without air. You're no hero. You're a failure." That pushed Blaze over the edge and gave her the power she needed to defeat Aero.

"I'm not a failure. I am a hero. I've learned from the best."

"Who," Aero asked.

"My ex-boyfriend," Blaze answered.

'Blaze, to control your fire, you need full concentration. Block out everything from the world and focus. Once you're focused enough, release all your power in one powerful blast of fire,' Rocket said in Blaze's mind as she went through the motions. When she finished, a intense blast of fire burned through the tornado. Blaze walked slowly towards Aero with her fists covered in fire.

"Game on, eagle."

* * *

Inside the Aquadome, Sonic was having a hard time defeating Aqua. He felt powerless underwater and was unable to keep his fear of water supressed long enough to declare victory.

"Give up, hedgehog. You know you can't win while in my element," Aqua said.

"You're right. I can't, but my friend Rocket can. He taught me how to fight underwater in case something like this happened. Now, it's time to put all that to good use," Sonic said before going into a spin. Sonic then launched himself at Aqua.

* * *

Inside the Pyrodome, Flame had Scorch on the ropes. Scorch was kneeling and catching his breath after exerting himself so much.

"Giving up already? I expected more from a fellow pyrokinetic."

"I've already given it my all, but even that doesn't seem like enough," Scorch said.

'Remember, Scorch. If you and your opponent are evenly matched, you can still turn his or her power against her. You just need to know how.' Scorch then used his sword to help himself up from the ground.

"What? You're back on your feet," Flame said.

"That's right. I owe that to a friend of mine."

"No matter. You'll still lose." Flame then launched a fireball straight at Scorch, who caught a funnel of flames and threw it back at Flame.

"I have only begun to fight," Scorch said.

* * *

In the Terradome, Leaf was letting Terra because she was an old friend of hers. She was about to submit when Rocket's voice rang through her head.

'Leaf, you need to win against your opponent. It doesn't matter whether if it's an old friend or a family member. If you can put your mind to it, then you can succeed. Good luck,' Rocket's voice said.

"You're right," Leaf said to herself before creating twin katanas out of two vines.

"Let's go, Ter. I'm just starting to get hyped."

"That's the spirit, Leaf. Let's go," Terra said before she prepared to charge at Leaf. Leaf simply stood her ground and waited for the most opportune moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Frost and Sally waited for the challenges to be finished. With each passing minute, Frost was starting to think they had already lost.

"What's wrong," Sally asked after seeing the change in Frost's personality.

"Just thinking about the others. They could have won or lost. You never know, Sal," Frost responded.

"You're right, Frost. Who knows if they won or lost? It's just hard to tell from out here."

"If they did lose, I might as well do their work for them." Frost then changed his right hand into an Ice Blade and pressed it up against his throat.

"Frost, don't," Sally said.

"Sorry, Sal, but it's the only way I can escape being killed," Frost said before Aero came down through the roof. He landed hard while Blaze used the flames she controlled to control her landing.

"You truly have bested me, Blaze. You have conquered the Aerodome," Aero said before the floor became water again and Sonic came out with an unconscious Aqua. Seconds later, Leaf walked out of the Terradome and Scorch walked out of the Pyrodome.

"We both win," Leaf and Scorch said together.

"Nice!"

"It seems that Scorch was the victor," Flame said as he walked out of the Pyrodome seconds before Terra walked out of the Terradome.

"Your friends have conquered us all, Frost, and you already know that I am an eagle of my word. I shall be the one to free the princess."

"That won't be necessary, Aero," Frost said before using his Ice Blade to cut the ropes binding Sally. Luna growled and shrank back into the shadows.

"You all live and will be able to take Sally with you," Aero said.

"Thanks. Let's go, Frost."

"You go and take Sally to whatever you used to get here. I got something to do."

"All right. Sally, come on," Scorch said before he, Blaze, Frost, Sonic, Leaf, and Sally walked out of the room and back to the Invisijet.

"Why aren't you leaving? You won. Go, Frost."

"I will after I say a few things," Frost said.

"Go ahead," Aero said.

"The Dominion's dead and gone. I've moved onto something better."

"And what would that be?"

"Team New Mobotropolis. You're welcome to join because we need people like you," Frost said.

"Thank you. We'll think about your gracious invitation," Aero said before Frost walked out of the room. He caught up to the others and saw the Invisijet lodged in the castle wall.

"Scorch!"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you take the Invisijet? Rocket will be furious when he learns that you stole it," Frost said.

"I know, which is why I stole it when he wasn't looking," Scorch said.

"Whatever. I'm driving this thing back home."

"No way. I drove this all the way here."

"Is that why it's lodged in the wall like it is," Frost asked.

"Maybe," Scorch lied.

"I'm driving this time, Scorch."

"Fine." Scorch then threw the keys to the Invisijet Frost's way. Frost grabbed them, boarded the jet, and walked over to the controls.

"Don't worry, Sal. This flight will be a lot smoother than Scorch's," Frost said.

"Hey," Scorch said offended.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to have to brace for impact. I know you'll pilot this better than Scorch."

"I'm right here."

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to fly this thing out of the gaping hole you created."

"Fine. Get on with it," Scorch said before Frost activated the Invisijet. He made sure to turn on the cloaking for the jet before flying off.

* * *

"Easy. Easy. Easy," Frost said as he piloted the Invisijet back into its hangar. "There. Smooth landing."

"Definitely smooth. You sure know your stuff, Frost," Sonic said.

"Well, Rocket taught how to pilot this thing. It seems he trusts me more than Scorch," Frost said.

"Good one, hon."

"Thanks, Leaf." Frost then deactivated the Invisijet and led everyone out. He then remembered the promise he had made to Elias.

"Sally, let's go," Frost said.

"Where," Sally asked.

"Back to Castle Acorn. I promised your brother I would bring you back safe and sound." Frost led Sally all the way back to Castle Acorn, where her brother was waiting anxiously for his dear sister's return.

* * *

"As I promised, your Majesty, Sally Acorn," Frost said as he and Sally came into the throne room.

"You have done a great service to the Kingdom of Acorn, Frost," Elias said.

"Thank you, your Highness."

"So, you are the King of Mobius?" Frost, Elias, and Sally watched as Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra walked into the room.

"For the time being," Elias responded. "Who are you?"

"They're old friends of mine. Aero the Eagle, Aqua the Dolphin, Flame the Phoenix, and Terra the Rhino," Frost said, answering Elias' question.

"Nice to meet you four," Elias said.

"Nice to meet you, your Highness. We apologize for the trouble we had put you through," Aero said.

"What trouble?"

"They were the ones who captured Sally."

"You four were the ones who captured my own sister," Elias asked.

"We were. We apologize for our actions, my king. We were ordered to capture Sally," Aero said.

"I guess there isn't any harm in just following orders. As long as Sally's here, your mistakes are forgiven."

"Thank you."

"Wait. Why are you here," Frost asked

"We are here because we've decided to take you up on your offer," Aero responded.

"We hope the invitation still stands," Flame said.

"It does. You just need to check in with Rocket first."

"Anything if it means erasing our past."

* * *

In T.N.M.H.Q., Rocket was examining Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra to see if they were worthy enough of joining the team. After five minutes of evaluation, Rocket walked over to Frost and whispered in his ear before walking out of the room. Frost walked over to the box set on the table, opened it, and grabbed one of the suits.

"What is that," Aero asked.

"Just what you need to wear as a part of the team," Frost responded.

"We got in?"

"You got in. You are the four newest recruits of Team New Mobotropolis."


End file.
